Role Reversal
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: Um... What I think Danny as a girl would be. R & R!
1. Chapter 1: For Girls and Boys

** Authoress's Notes:** Um...I'm gonna do two episodes in a chap, unless it's a movie, then it's one. Don't worry, I won't abandon this, and it's in episode order.

** Disclaimer:** Dunno Butch Hartman. How would I own?

Hola. My name's Jessica Danielle Fenton. And I'm failing Spanish.

Let me explain. I'm also a rare halfa, or half-girl, half-ghost. I haven't had_ time_ to study because I live in Huron Park, aka the ghost capital of the world. I suppose you wanna know what half-killed me? Well, I'm gonna tell you, and list some of my more recent misadventures.

My parents are ghosthunters. They don't know my alter-ego, Dani Phantom, is me. Ghost, ectoguns, "rip it apart molecule by molecule"? You see why now? I was gonna use Jessi as my cover, but Jessi_ Fenton_, Jessi_ Phantom_? So I decided to take my middle name, Danielle, and shorten it to Dani, for Dani Phantom. So back to what I was blathering on about.

I was in the lab with my best friends, Sam and Taylor, and my mom and dad plugged in the "Specter Shrieker" or whatever they called it. Fizz, fazz, FLAT. I put on my favorite belly-suit hazmat, the one with my dad's face on it, over my t-shirt with the red oval and jeans. I ripped it off, the sticker I mean, and replaced it with a "D" for Danielle. I go by Dani (or Jessi) in school, though my name is Jessica. I like Danielle, it's a cute name.

I walked into the portal-like thing, and felt on the wall. My gloved hands met with a button and I pressed it, not thinking of anything except,_ I could die in here. I'm just an innocent ninth grader at Casper Northern. I'm too young to die. Fourteen's too young, right?_

Suddenly, pain ripped through my body. Sam, being the gentleman he is, helped me stagger out, while Taylor was gawking at how high a pitch my shriek was. I have a healthy set of lungs.

Don't judge me.

"J-J-Jessi?" Sam said to me. He held up a mirror. My newly-blue hair replaced a blond, shaggy mop, and my newly-purple eyes replaced cold, icy blue.

"Sam!" I screamed. "I think I died! Oh my god!"

Sam was a gentlemanly-type, but Goth, therefore morbid. He poked me in the stomach...Hard. I then panicked and somehow transformed into human form...Or semi-human form, as I would realize later.

Not a month later, Sam, who was an eco-environmentalist and vegan, had gotten the three-thousand-year-old lunch ladies to change the menu to "turfwich", whatever the heck that was. I soon was cornered by Dash, jock and resident bully, and slipped past. Just let it go...

I could kill him with a flick of my hands. And yes...Much as I hate to (not really) admit it, I wanted to.

My ghost sense went off as a green old bat with flamey pink hair cornered me. "Excuse me, are you the halfa everyone's talking about, dearie? Dani Phantom, if I'm correct?"

"Ecto Dream," I muttered. A ring of light slipped around my slim waist, and Dani Phantom took place of me, resident loser at CN. I put my hands on my hips, and stared her straight in the eyes, which were a pukey-colored yellow. An eyebrow arched. "If I said no, that'd be like saying I was Miss Popularity."

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE THE MENU?" the Lunch Lady roared. Sam motioned for me to punch the ghost, and my mom and dad leapt in, well, my mom did, my dad fell on his face. I looked at him, Sam, I mean, and his periwinkle eyes locked mine. I'd loved those periwinkle-colored orbs. Ever since Pre-K, when I met him. They always filled with hope and concern for me, more so in the last month, effect of my halfa-ness. I smiled at him, oh, how I wish he could see he was perfect for me.

"Th-the Fenton Thermos, Dani!" Sam only got flustered around moi, and though Taylor was pretty, he hadn't gotten flustered near her. Nor Paulina. Techno-Geek Taylor. Me and Sam could talk for_ hours_, days, and still had sleepovers, even at the age most dads would have banned boys. My big sister, Jazmina, or "Jazz", had friends, but she was a wallflower. I was a wallcrawler.

Oh. Yeah. Thermos. Strapped on my mom, Maddie's, back. Crud. She threw it at me, apparently 'cause it hadn't worked, bonking it on my head. I looked at it. "Thanks, Mo _ Maddie!" I turned intangible, my powers streaming into the soup-carrier and sucking up the Lunch Lady.

I was tackled by Sam and Taylor when I touched the ground. "Ugh, citizens, OFF."

"You could've died...Again!" Sam screamed. "I was seriously worried about you."

"I'm a GHOST. Ghosts can't die." I smirked, as Sam and Taylor hated my deadpanning.

Deadpan deadpan deadpan.

Aw crud. Aragon, though had he not hypnotized me with that STUPID amulet, was a dragon.

I was casually walking around in my room, and finally working on Spanish. Aragon rang my doorbell, and I transformed, my purple-and-black hazmat showing off.

"I got it, Dad!" I yelled, and ran off. (I_ flew_ off, but that's fyeo.)

"Hello?" I asked. Aragon kissed my hand.

"Hello milady, could I have the honor of going to the ball with Dani Phantom?"

Something told me to say no, but when Aragon pulled that amulet out, I said yes. Dorathea, his sister, appeared and handed me the reigns of his stallions. I smiled and jumped on.

At the ball, Sam and Taylor spied on me. As soon as Aragon left my side to go get some punch, Sam pounced on him and sucked him into the Thermos. I saw and my eyes glowed. I growled at him. Taylor saw a tail begin to show out from under my Cinderella-like gown and hit the pressure-point on my neck, stunning me long enough for her to get my necklace off.

Sam shook his head and pointed to the DJ. "Slow-dance?"

I smiled, my teeth glowing. "Yeah, I'd love to. Tay?"

Taylor smiled at me and held out the amulet. Sam and I danced on and on into the night.

So I did get my fairytale ending after all.

** Authoress's Notes:** Ah yes! I danced with Sam! And my pants didn't fall down! Yay!


	2. Chapter 2: Only One Me!

Only One Me!

I smiled and flew into my dad's office, looking for my notes on Deliah, the purple-back gorilla. My ghost-sense went off. "Aw, crud."

Nearby, Skulker was watching me. "A ghost girl. Interesting. The hunt is ON!"

My dad works at the zoo, studying "ghost animals." I leaned in on Deliah, my arm going intangible and me falling to the enclosed gorilla cage. "I'm not gonna get out unscathed, am I?" I sighed in defeat. Skulker made his presence known.

"DANI!" Sam and Taylor shrieked, Tay pulling out her PDA and pointing it at Mr. Metal Suit. He shot an arrow and flambed the PDA.

"Taylor, you suck," I said, then pulled back my fist and stared.

"Well, Whelpette? Any last words?"

"Just this." I patted my hair, basically went peek-a-boo with my hands in front of my face, pounded on my chest, and scratched my butt. Deliah attacked. I held out my arms for Skulker's head and pulled Froggy out, dropping him in my thermos.

Heh.

Dash smiled at my big sister. "Havin' a party, Jazzerinces."

"No. Unless Jessi gets to go." Jazz smiled and shoved me in front of her.

"FENTOAD!"

Later that day, I was wearing a sweatsuit. "Is it cool? Is it the bomb? Is it stoopid? With an 'oo'?" I held up two fingers. Technus crashed my computer, bringing Dash's software, Sam's remote, Taylor's...toaster? Huh. I went ghost and overshadowed him. Control...Alt...Delete... DONE! _Mwahahahaha!_

Technus's bits flew all over, and I flew over to Sam's. No party for me today. And, hey, that was okay.


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate My Life

**(No Name):** Thank you. I now am motivated.

I Hate My Life

I waltzed down the hallways, casually slamming into Taylor, who had gained ghost powers from a harem-girl genie from Babba Zita.

"Oh! Whoops, clumsy me! I'm sorry,_ Sailor Phantom_." I flew off, Tay gaining on me. I did a 180 and possessed her, making the ghost-half fly out, growling. "Aiyaah!" I gave a Xena-like war cry and sucked her into Thermos. I wiped my forehead. "Taylor...You really, really suck some days."

Wisconsin. Madison, to be exact. My parents' old college pal was a SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FRUIT LOOP!

A cat. He needed a cat. Or someone. OTHER THAN MY MOM.

Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Masters. Man I'm dumb. I woke up from the long drive to Wisconsin, in a CUBE. A CUBE. A spectral-neutralizing anti-energy cube, precisely. I spat, "Sick of hitting on my mom, Fruit Loop?"

"No way, Princess. Madeline is my one and only love."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. PRINCESS!" I hissed, and Vlad laughed.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Jessica."

"One false move I expose us both."

"TRUCE!"


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry, Losers!

There is One Protector

I drummed my fingertips on my locker door, having just been assigned a new one. Dash cornered me and slammed an elf hat on my head. "Ya forgot something, Jessica."

Sam and Taylor were breaking their backs with frogs. If you looked into my eyes, you could see bouncing frogs, and if you were Sam, (WHO SHOULDN'T BE READING MY ONLINE DIARY!) you could see revenge.

I was invisible, flying up to Dash, giving him a wedgie, and tossing twelve slimy frogs in his undies. Yep,_ frogs_. Cold, slimy, disgusting amphibians.

Sydney Whateverdexter jumped out of my locker and possessed me. I used my strong willpower to make him get and stay out of this body and smashed his portal to my world once I used my dad's ghost gauntlets.

I sung along to Ember's cover, "You Will Remember my Name," though my voice was far better than Taylor's. She then popped up, and blasted me with a love spell. Nothing happened...So, I musta been in love with Sam from the start. Sam kissed Paulina to break the spell, and my heart plunged into my red platform sneakers.

"EW! He tastes like_ geek_!" Paulina shrieked.

"Aah!_ She_ tastes like_ failure_!" Sam hollered.

"EMBER! HEEYA!" I screamed, my eyes blazing. I blasted her into the next dimension, or the Ghost Zone, and used my ectoplasmic blasts to keep the Fenton Portal sealed.

_ Nobody_ kisses my Sam._ Nobody_. 'Cept me, of course.


	5. Chapter 5: How Did I Get Into This?

_ CleverHorse_: Why thank you that's why I put it in there. And I just realized it's not in episode order, so it's just two episodes every chapter and the movies are the last two chapters.

How Do I Get Out of This?

I flew around, looking for Cujo, the ghost puppy. I saw him pad into Axion Labs. Valmont's dad worked there! Aw, why not. I floated in, sticking my head through to boards. Something hit me in the head. What...Aha. I smirked and flew over to Cujo. "Here boy, here boy," I said, holding the squeaky over his nose. He licked my hand. "Ew, gross, ghost-dog slobber!" I giggled and flew around.

Biggest mistake of my afterlife.

Cujo turned into his monster-dog form and chased me, creating a huge mess. It looked like a hurricane had whipped through it. I suppose if I flew fast enough, you could suspect it had. Valmont and his dad stopped me. "Um...Boo?" I asked nervously. "Bye-bye!" I hightailed it out of there faster than I could fly. the next day, the Blood Hunter appeared. Obviously Valmont. He hated ghosts. Stupid ghost dog!

I walked into the lab, trying to duplicate. I ended up with two heads. Mom came down. I hurriedly shifted back into my human form and whistled. Mom had a letter in her hand.

"Jessi! We're going on a week-long vacation! Doesn't that sound fun?" she chirped. I looked at the sponsor. Dalv...Wait! That's Vlad backwards! No way!

"Yeah, Mom, it does," I said. I smirked lightly. I had to practice all day, then duplicate and my doppleganger would go with Mom and I would crash with Sam or Taylor.

The next day, I duplicated, Mom got on a plane with "me", Jazz and Dad started talking about ghosts, well Dad did, Jazz frowned, and I flew over to Taylor's.

"Hey Tay, mind if I stay here for a week?"

_ Do any of you who read or review have a DeviantArt? If yo do, I would like to know if anyone wants to draw Jessi/Dani. Please review and answer!_


	6. Chapter 6: This Can NOT be Good

Infinite Annoyingness

-Infinite Realms-

I smirked at Sam and Taylor, who were flying about in the Specter Speeder, annoyed with me. "Come on, guys, it's just a little trip in the Ghost Zone! Speaking of which, uh, where are we?" I looked around, looking for a familiar landmark, anything, even Skulker's Island. _If_ the metalhead didn't want my pelt anymore. Go skin Vlad, who would care? I saw some weird and unfamiliar ghosts, and giggled. "Follow these guys, they're bound to lead us somewhere."

"Dani!" Sam and Taylor called after I took off, my purple spectral tail flying behind me.

I followed the green ghouls for a while, then suddenly, they disappeared! Wait...Not disappeared, but hightailed it away from a cliff. "Aw crud." I tried slowing down, but the chilly temperature made it hard to stay airborne anyway. I hit the cliff with a light thud, falling down into a frozen, barren village. I landed in the snow, rolling onto my back and watching in horror as Sam and Taylor crashed into the same cliff. Well, better move, or be squished under the spectral-car...thing. I moved over, watching as Sam and Taylor crash-landed and an airbag of my dad's_ face_ deployed.

"Thank you for flying Fenton Transportation!" it said cheerfully. I groaned. My dad was the _single_ most embarrassing person on the planet.

Sam and Tucker fell out and onto the snow. "Hey guys!" I said sarcastically, brushing white, fluffy snow out of my spiky blue hair. "Brrr..."

Sam looked over my shoulder and groaned. "Do _not_ turn around."

I looked, being the curious halfa I am, and sighed. "Greeeaaat. A snow monster."

It growled, coming closer. I saw an ice-chip stuck in it's back and shot a small ectoblast at the ice, melting it. The snow-dog stopped and grinned. "Who do I owe- It's _you_! The savior of the Ghost Zone!" I blinked. Savior of the GZ? In the flipside of our world, I was a hero, not an enemy? Well, some people in the human world saw me as a hero, some were convinced I was just ectoplasmic waste that nobody was going to clean up.

The snow-dog introduced himself. "I am Frostbite, your humble servant." He picked me up, hugging me.

"Well, uh, Frostbite, we're a little lost..." Frostbite grinned and put me on his shoulder.

"Of course, Dani Phantom."

Sam and Taylor tapped on the window. "Excuse me, your Highness, but we're here, too," Sam said. He waited patiently while Frostbite picked up the SS and carried it off to his village. I smiled, crossing my legs.

...*heart symbol that FF won't show*...

After a while, Frostbite stopped and put us down. He opened up a box and showed us the all-powerful Infi-Map, smirking. "This is the Infi-Map, a map protected for centuries by my people," he explained. "The map reveals secret entrances and exits to the Ghost Zone. For instance, an area you call the Bermuda Triangle." I thought about it. _That_ explained all the disappearances and no reappearances.

"It can also read your mind. Which is why I will be escorting you home." I looked up at hearing that. My purple eyes widened.

"So if I just say, 'take us home', it'll-" I never got to finish my sentence, because the map glowed and unfurled. I held on tightly to the map, Sam holding onto my ankles, Taylor holding onto Sam's.

Sam, Taylor, and I screamed as we went whizzing by, Sam and Taylor holding onto me for dear life, just like I was doing to the map. We landed near the portal, and Sam, Taylor, and I sighed in relief. "Whew," I muttered as my friends and I walked through the portal. I rolled up the map.

"Frostbite seemed really worried about letting the map out of his sight," Sam said, once again the wiser of us. "You might wanna give it back," he added as I shifted back into my human appearance.

"I know, Sam, and I will," I assured, "after a few little trips to...uh...get to know the enemy's territory better."

Sam groaned, knowing that this could not end well.

...*once again star symbol*...

The next day, I held the map in front of me and my friends, looking into the GZ. "Map, take us to...Where do we wanna go, anyway?"

"I dunno, anywhere, really," Taylor said, and the map glowed, dotting a path to anywhere. We were whisked away to a portal, and landed under a bed? Weird. I looked up.

"Mom, are you sure there are no ghosts under my bed?" a little kid asked. Ironic, huh?

"No, sweetie. Remember what Roosevelt said. We have nothing to be afraid of but fear itself."

I stuck my head through the bed. "Actually it's nothing to_ fear_ but fear itself." The pair screamed. Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me back down.

"Gee, thank you for scaring the crud out of a little kid," he said sarcastically, pulling me into the portal.

"Hey! I just wanted to make sure she didn't screw up the_ one_ historic quote I actually remember!" I defended.

The map glowed. We were pulled into a portal in Salem, Masachusettes. Sam groaned. "Salem, witches, you're a ghoul..."

Sam saw them about to burn somebody at the stake. "HEY!"

"There doth beith a witch!" Vlad said dramatically, pointing at Sam. The citizens grabbed him, and surprisingly, one of my ancestors tied him to a stake, sprinkling roses in a circle.

"Are you kidding!" I cried and flew into the circle.

Pain. Pure, fiery, undaunted pain. "SAM!" I shouted, "HELP!" Sam looked at me, who was struggling to fight back tears. It hurt_ that_ bad. His face lit up with an idea.

"Taylor! Your cast iron stomach!" Taylor ran to us, Vlad snatching the map outta her hands.

"I thankith thee!" he said cheerfully and flew away. I groaned in pain.

"Tay! You gotta eat all the blood blossoms!"

"Me? But I've _never_ eaten a vegetable in my life!" Sam pointed at me, the tears flowing freely down my face. Taylor groaned, held her nose, and started eating the blossoms. About five minutes later, the thirty-some-odd pounds of flowers were gone, and so was the pain. Whew...

I jumped up and grabbed Sam and Taylor, flying away into the exit portal. The portal closed after we got out. Taylor calibrated her PDA with Vlad's _new equipment_, and pointed to a green misty opening. "In there!" I flew in, and we. Were. In. _Rome_. SWEET! I looked around and saw Vlad, in ghost form- _showoff_- smirking.

"RELEASE THE LIONS!" Oh, no... "Looks like somebody forgot to feed the kitties this morning. Oh well, better late than never." I pouted and looked up at Vlad, doing the splits midair to avoid being crushed by a lion. I flew up and threw ectoplasmic discs at Vlad, him retaliating. I dodged skillfully, watching in amusement as Rome set on fire. "Hey, Genius! Set your kingdom on fire!" Vlad took off like a coward. I split with Tay and Sam.

Taylor pointed to a China cabinet. _In there_, I thought, _I better wear something monklike_. I created a clone and gave her geisha clothing, and flew into the cabinet portal...thing. I waited while Vlad whooped the Ming Warriors' butts, my clone appearing on a pedestal.

I heard Vlad mutter, "Too easy," and sliced the outfit to shreds. HEY! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THAT! I attacked with a sword out of the skies. Vlad dodged and broke everything, fine _China_, like a bull in a _China_ shop, puns intended. I like Chinese people, they have good food. My stomach rumbled. Pah. I'd eat after I'd beaten Vlad's butt all they way back to Wisconsin. Vlad encased me in a pink bubble, but little did he know that it was my clone...

Long story short, Frostbite caught Vlad, flash-froze his butt, yada yada yada, the map was returned.

-I WILL continue_ On My Own_, with Terra from _Teen Titans_, please read my other works. And remember to review them! *makes mouses press 'review'*-


End file.
